<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You got me in this thing. I might as well enjoy it.” by Lynn1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589586">“You got me in this thing. I might as well enjoy it.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998'>Lynn1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mentioned Maggie Tozier &amp; Wentworth Tozier, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, This is just straight up porn, Top Richie Tozier, eating ass, i am not proud of this, improper use of Vaseline, just a blatant porn trope, mentions of hallmark movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to tell me blowing me is pay back for getting you stuck in my bunk bed?” </p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You got me in this thing. I might as well enjoy it.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to say I’m posting this against my own volition. I wrote this randomly bc I thought it would be fun to do, and it’s just been sitting in my drafts. I figured someone would like this, and I wanted to free up some space so here we are. Lol I hope y’all like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, how old is this bunk bed?” Eddie asked as they set their bags down. Richie’s parents let Eddie join him for spring break since he didn’t care to spend a week with his mother. Somehow she believed him when he said it was canceled this year.</p>
<p>“I have no clue, honestly. I only shared it when my cousins came over. The rest of the time I just switched bunks whenever I wanted,” Richie said. He closed the door behind him since the house was always drafty in the spring, and then smiled as Eddie crawled onto the bottom bed.</p>
<p>“I call the bottom!” He claimed proudly. Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“As much as I’d love to let you bottom, sweetheart, I literally won’t fit on the top bunk,” Richie replied. Eddie blushed.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Richie? Why do you have to make everything so gross,” he grumbled. Richie laughed and then walked over to climb up the little ladder.</p>
<p>“The ceiling is too low, Eds! I’ll hit my head getting up,” Richie said while touching said ceiling from the first step. Eddie huffed.</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll have the top bunk…as always,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so bitter about it, babe. I can’t help that I’m so tall,” Richie said with a smug smile as he got down. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever. You’re just a freak,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Whoa there! A freak? Bold coming from the little pipsqueak,” Richie teased, sassily placing his hands on his hips. Eddie’s jaw dropped in offense and he crossed his arms in defense.</p>
<p>“I’m not little anymore, okay? I was just a late bloomer, and now I’m average height,” he insisted. Richie chuckled.</p>
<p>“Really? Average height is shorter then I remember,” he continued with a provocative grin. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I bet you can still fit through the ladder,” he said. The other man frowned, but no longer out of annoyance.</p>
<p>“No way. The last time I did that we were like thirteen and I had no hair on my balls,” Eddie scoffed.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that information, but I think you can still do it. Hairy balls and all,” Richie encouraged. Eddie’s blush returned and he shook his head.</p>
<p>“No way. I’m gonna get stuck. Why the hell would I willing do that when I know I’m gonna get stuck?” Eddie challenged. Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“Alright. I get it. I guess you’re just a chicken,” he said.</p>
<p>“What? Ugh, shut up Richie. You’re not gonna shame me into trying it,” Eddie insisted.</p>
<p>“I’m not shaming you. I should’ve known you’d be too scared to try it. I mean, only makes sense…” Richie continued and then shifted his weight idly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Why would that make sense? What are you talking about?” Eddie asked crawling to the edge of the bed. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Oh nothing…just that it makes sense,” he said in a frustratingly vague way.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Richie. Oh my god,” Eddie groaned.</p>
<p>“If you tried it you’d really be proving me wrong. I thought you liked doing that,” Richie prodded with a fake pouty face. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head again before crawling to the ladder.</p>
<p>“If I get stuck you have to figure out how to get me out,” Eddie grumbled. Richie grinned and watched as Eddie popped his head through one of the lower steps of the ladder.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d come around,” he said proudly and turned to face him.</p>
<p>“Richie, my shoulders are too wide,” Eddie said trying to tilt and squeeze his frame through the step.</p>
<p>“Squeeze your elbows to your sides! You got this, baby,” Richie encouraged. Eddie sighed and did as he suggested. Somehow he made it work, and looked up at Richie with wide eyes as he popped his first half through.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” he said. Richie was too busy laughing, and then settled down as Eddie tried to get his other half through.</p>
<p>“Oh shit…wait,” he tried to pull himself all the way through, but kept getting caught on his hips. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”</p>
<p>“No way. Is your ass too big?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded while burning with embarrassing. “That’s kinda funny though.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not! Richie, I’m fucking stuck!” Eddie shouted. Thankfully Richie’s parents were grocery shopping. Eddie would be mortified if Maggie walked in to see him in such a stupid and humiliating position.</p>
<p>“Look, you got yourself in. I’m sure you can get yourself out. Just start pulling your elbows in, and squeeze yourself out again,” Richie instructed.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate you. I can’t believe I let you talk me into trying this,” he grumbled as he followed Richie’s instructions. He tried to tuck his elbows in, but for some reason he couldn’t get the same angle as before. “I’m seriously stuck,” he deadpanned. Richie frowned and then stepped closer to get a better look.</p>
<p>“Maybe if you take off your sweater?” He suggested.</p>
<p>“How the fuck would I do that? I can’t reach the hem,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Well, if you needed help stripping, sweetheart, all you had to do was ask,” Richie offered.</p>
<p>“No way! You’re gonna rip the fabric. This is one of my nice sweaters,” Eddie protests before Richie could even reach him. He sighed and started to get a little concerned as well.</p>
<p>“Maybe some kind of lubrication? Like sweat or something? I could shake you or something,” Richie suggested.</p>
<p>“God, you’re a fucking idiot,” Eddie groaned. He eventually wiggled himself to his previous position, and was happy to not have his arms trapped against his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to help, Eds! I dunno. I didn’t think you’d get this far to be honest,” Richie replied. Eddie glared up at him, and for some reason that made Richie giggle.</p>
<p>“What’s so fucking funny?” Eddie grumbled.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Sorry, it’s just…you got stuck at a pretty uh…<em>convenient</em> height,” he pointed out. Eddie frowned in confusion instead of annoyance.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I mean…not to be crude or anything, but…” Richie stepped a little closer, and Eddie was suddenly faced with the reality that he was at the exact height of Richie’s crotch.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re so gross,” Eddie said wrinkling his nose and trying to pull himself away. Of course the ladder stopped him, and Richie bit his lip as that concept intrigued him.</p>
<p>“I said not to be crude! You asked, okay?” Richie replied, but stayed where he was.</p>
<p>“Just shut up. Now I have the image of sucking dick stuck in my head and it’s your fault,” he accused.</p>
<p>“Frisky. Have you ever done it before?” Richie asked casually. Eddie blushed.</p>
<p>“What? Suck a dick?” He questioned. Richie nodded. “Why would you ask me that?” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dunno. You’re the one who actually said it, okay? I’m just curious,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“Seriously, can you back off? I’d rather not talk into your dick right now,” Eddie requested. Richie did so and stuffed his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, I’ve done it,” Richie confessed.</p>
<p>“Done what?”</p>
<p>“Sucked dick,” he answered bluntly. Eddie blinked up at him.</p>
<p>“Really? For some reason I didn’t expect that,” he said. Richie gasped playfully and held an offended hand to his chest.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie shrugged the best he could in his current position.</p>
<p>“I dunno. I guess I didn’t think you’d be into guys. You literally always talked about fucking my mom and drooled over girls when we were little,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Eds, that’s called <em>repression</em> and <em>compensation</em>,” Richie smirked.</p>
<p>“Okay, fair enough,” Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“Have you though?”</p>
<p>“Why do you wanna know so badly?” He groaned.</p>
<p>“Hey, I showed you mine you show me yours,” Richie said. Eddie sighed and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. I have,” he confessed.</p>
<p>“I am surprised but also not at the same time,” Richie said. Eddie raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Yeah? The fuck does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Like…I figured you would’ve fooled around by now, but I didn’t expect you to be into dick either,” Richie explained.</p>
<p>“I’m still trying to figure it out, okay? I’ve only done it once and the guy was a total douche. Couldn’t tell if I liked it or not,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna do it again?” Richie asked. Eddie furrowed his brows and looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Are you like…offering or something?” He asked. Richie suddenly turned bright red, and it was always an accomplishment whenever Eddie made him blush.</p>
<p>“What? No—I mean, if you <em>want</em> to, but tha-that’s not what I was saying,” Richie stammered.</p>
<p>“If I <em>want to?</em>“ Eddie repeated incredulously.</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not gonna turn down a blow job,” Richie murmured looking away shyly.</p>
<p>“Do <em>you </em>want me to?” Eddie asked. Richie had only gotten more flushed and flustered through out their conversation, and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it at least a little bit.</p>
<p>“Maybe? I dunno! You’re stuck right now anyways. Let’s like table this and focus on trying to get you out,” Richie said. Eddie couldn’t help but smile and giggle a little. “What? What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just…funny how you were happy to be making jokes about it earlier, but now you wanna change the subject,” Eddie said. Richie shrugged again defensively.</p>
<p>“That’s because it was a <em>joke</em> before, Eds. Do you want my help or not?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this like a shitty porn trope or something? Like ‘Oh no I’m stuck! Please don’t wreak my ass’,” Eddie teased.</p>
<p>“What? Why are you talking about porn now? Are you like horny right now or something?” Richie questioned.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who pointed it out,” he reminded him.</p>
<p>“Whatever. I’m gonna find some Vaseline,” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s probably in your mom’s bathroom,” Eddie told him.</p>
<p>     Not doubting his advice, Richie instantly made a beeline for his parents room. Sure enough, it was in his mother’s medicine cabinet next to the Advil. He grabbed it, and then got a text. It was from his parents detailing that they were going to be longer than expected because it was so crowded. He replied with a thumbs up, and was nagged by the idea of being alone with Eddie for the next couple hours. It was nothing unusual, but after that little conversation Richie couldn’t help but feel a little on edge. The truth was that he liked Eddie. He liked Eddie a lot, so when he started talking about all that stuff it was easy for him to get nervous and on edge. Eddie was always like a fantasy to him. He never really thought Eddie would be interested in him the way he was interested in Eddie, so his desires for his best friend were purely fictional. Being alone with him was always fun and fine, but he felt a little bit antsy hearing about Eddie’s sexual experience. </p>
<p>     When he walked back in Eddie was still trapped in the ladder, as expected. He looked rather bored, and then a little bit relieved when Richie walked back in. It occurred to him that he probably should’ve told his parents of their current situation, but he was confident Eddie would get out one way or another soon enough. If the lubricant didn’t work, then they’d probably just sacrifice his sweater.  Eddie might yell at him, but Richie could always buy him a new one if it upset him so much.</p>
<p>“Thank god. This wood is not comfortable,” Eddie sighed. Richie nodded and walked over to hand him the little tub.</p>
<p>“Here you go, sweetheart,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“What? You’re not gonna help me? You’re the reason I’m in this thing,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“You just lube up the sides. You’re in a much better position for that,” Richie pointed out. Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled off the cap. “By the way, my parents are going to be a bit late. Grocery store is apparently swamped,” he told him.</p>
<p>“Thank god. I’d be so embarrassed if your parents walked in on this,” Eddie muttered while trying to spread the lube on the sides.</p>
<p>“I think that would probably make my day,” Richie grinned. Eddie groaned and shoved the tub against Richie’s tummy.</p>
<p>“You dumbass, I can’t get it under my armpits! My arms don’t bend like that when they’re stuck like this,” he said. Richie chuckled and then took the tub. He crouched down to get the lube around the sides, but Eddie’s ribs were pressed so tight against the wood he couldn’t get it around.</p>
<p>“Shit, I can’t get it around,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Can I put it on your sweater? That might work,” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not! I already told you this is my nice sweater,” Eddie argued.</p>
<p>“What do you care more about? Your stupid sweater? Or getting out of this stupid thing?” Richie demanded to know.</p>
<p>“My fucking sweater, you asshole,” Eddie replied stubbornly. Richie groaned loudly and closed the tub of Vaseline. He tossed it onto the bed and stood up to cross his arms.</p>
<p>“Then you’re just gonna be stuck then,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“I hate you so much. If we have to call the fire department, I’m going to kill you,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Well, at least there will be hot firemen,” Richie pointed out. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’re so dumb. Your priorities are out of wack.”</p>
<p>“Listen, Eds, my priorities are how I see fit. I’m a man of <em>taste</em>.”</p>
<p>“So you’re into firemen? You’re worse than your mom,” Eddie teased. Richie gawked at that.</p>
<p>“I take actual offense to that. Maggie Tozier only likes Hallmark movies, and I am <em>not </em>a Hallmark man,” Richie insisted. Eddie giggled and Richie couldn’t help but notice how his eyes bounced somewhere around his belt area.</p>
<p>“You’re just scared you’ll be exactly like your mom one day. Which, I’m certain is gonna happen,” Eddie continued. Richie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“The only thing my mom passed onto me is her hair…and maybe her math skills. Nothing else though!”</p>
<p>“How many times have you sucked dick?” Eddie asked seemingly out of nowhere. Richie turned bright red again, and he could tell his friend was thoroughly enjoying his embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Uh…okay, random. I dunno, I’d have to think. I could probably count it on one hand though,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“So you like it,” Eddie said more than asked.</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah. That’s kinda the whole point of being gay.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever had a blow job? Like one given to you?” Eddie continued.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ve only had like a couple bad ones, but they were straight guys experimenting so they get a pass,” Richie answered honestly.</p>
<p>“…the guy I gave a blowjob to said I was really good…I just didn’t really like <em>him</em>, but I think I liked doing it,” Eddie confessed a little more coyly.</p>
<p>“Why are we talking about blow jobs again?” Richie asked. Eddie bit his lip and then waved Richie over.</p>
<p>“C’mere,” he urged. Richie frowned, but did as he was asked. He stood perfectly in front of Eddie, and was surprised to feel nimble fingers undo his belt.</p>
<p>“H—hold on, what’s going on?” Richie asked taking his wrists to stop him. Eddie blinked up at Richie, and that sight was way more arousing then Richie imagined it.</p>
<p>“You got me in this thing. I might as well enjoy it,” he said and pulled his hands out of Richie’s weak grip. He continued undoing the belt, and then undid the fly next.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to tell me <em>blowing me</em> is pay back for getting you stuck in my bunk bed?” Richie asked sounding flabbergasted.</p>
<p>“Precisely,” Eddie answered. He then pushed up some of Richie’s shirt pressed sweet little kisses above the waistband of his boxers.</p>
<p>“Eds—seriously, if you just take off that stupid sweater, you’d be—“ he cut himself off with a gasp as Eddie squeezed him through his pants.</p>
<p>“You’re already half hard,” Eddie said with a little smirk. Richie blushed, and couldn’t help but breathe a little heavier as his friend felt him up.</p>
<p>“I—I mean…mm…” Richie really didn’t have an excuse. He really found Eddie that attractive, and having him so close to his dick was really enough to make him rock hard.</p>
<p>“Is this okay? I know that erections aren’t consent. I can stop if—“</p>
<p>“No! No, it’s…fine,” Richie assured him. Eddie smiled at that and squeezed around the growing outline through his jeans.</p>
<p>“That was quick,” he said referring to the full hardness he was cupping.</p>
<p>“‘T’s been a while,” Richie murmured.</p>
<p>     Eddie stopped touching him to pull at his jeans a little, and then tucked the zipper in so it wouldn’t bother him. There was a very clear shape in Richie’s underwear, and Eddie slowly brushed his lips up the length to the head. Richie bit his bottom lip hard, and groaned a little when Eddie started pressing kisses through the fabric. It was hard to believe what was happening was actually happening. Richie had imagined this countless times, but it felt ten times better then any kind of fantasy he’s ever had. He then pressed his tongue against the head of Richie’s cock, and even with a layer between them the sensation was better then anything he’s ever felt. Richie was completely mesmerized, and when Eddie looked back up at him he was immediately captured.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Richie sighed. Eddie smiled hearing that, and maintained their eye contact as he started to pull down the elastic.</p>
<p>“Everything still okay?” Eddie checked. Richie nodded vigorously and wetted his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Still okay…more than okay,” he said. Eddie nodded and then broke the eye contact to look at Richie’s uncovered length.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so big,” he said. Richie felt a little bit of pride hearing that.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Bigger then that one guy?” He asked. Eddie nodded and bit his lip as he touched around his base. He was definitely hard, but he was so big he was hung. His first move was to spit in his hand, and after that he promptly took ahold of Richie’s dick and started running his hand up and down the length. “<em>Fuck</em>,” Richie hissed.</p>
<p>“So much bigger. Thicker too,” Eddie mused out loud.</p>
<p>“Is that a…a good thing for you?” Richie asked. Eddie looked up at him again and then nodded before pressing the tip against his tongue. Richie clenched his jaw, and Eddie smiled before doing it again.</p>
<p>“Yes…really good,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Richie murmured. </p>
<p>     Eddie nodded and then took more of him in his mouth. Richie bit his lip again, and bit down harder this time as he watched more and more of his cock disappear in Eddie’s mouth. The other man hummed around it, and Richie couldn’t hold back his moan even if he tried. Once he got as far as he could go he used his hand to stroke him the rest of the way. The pace was definitely slow, but Richie liked the way Eddie took his time unwinding him. If he had started all out Richie wouldn’t have lasted a minute, and he really wanted to draw this out to last forever. He lazily bobbed his head a couple times, and then pulled off to cutely suck and lap at the tip. Somehow his eyes looked even cuter with a dick in his mouth, and Richie was more vocal about it then he thought he would be. He didn’t even realize how frequently or how loudly he was moaning under his breath. Even when he caught himself he didn’t want to stop it because he wanted Eddie to know just how fucking good he was.</p>
<p>“You’re so hard. I can feel you throbbing in my mouth,” Eddie cooed and flicked his tongue through the slit. Richie groaned and reached down to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair.</p>
<p>“Like I said…been a while,” he said. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the only reason he was so sensitive.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna try fucking my mouth?” Eddie offered. Richie’s eyes went wide, and he had to squeeze them shut before crumbling and leaning his forearm against the top step.</p>
<p>“Christ, Eds. Are you trying to kill me?” He huffed. Eddie giggled, and gently pushed on his tummy to look down again.</p>
<p>“Do you? I think it would be kinda hot. Especially because I’m stuck like this. No ones ever been rough with me before, and I kinda wanna try it,” Eddie continued. Richie was about to explode hearing all that, and pulled his fingers away from Eddie’s hair to clamp around the base of his cock instead.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Okay, yeah just shut up before I cum everywhere,” he groaned. Eddie didn’t seem to be listening and instead was kissing around the skin above Richie’s fist.</p>
<p>“Can you cum in my mouth? I really like that part. It’s so dirty, but it feels so good. I didn’t think I’d like it so much, but it was the one thing I couldn’t stop thinking about. Want it so bad,” Eddie rambled while pressing his face against his hard length.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum <em>now</em> if you don’t shut the fuck up, Jesus Christ,” Richie wheezed. Eddie sighed hearing that and pulled back to lick at the head again.</p>
<p>“Mm…please look at me again, Richie,” Eddie requested. Richie sighed and then groaned louder at the sight of Eddie holding his mouth open for him to use as he pleased. He gently cupped the man’s cheek, and then easily slid his cock past his waiting lips.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Eds,” Richie huffed. He pushed in about half way, and then pulled out again. Eddie pushed the hand on his dick away, and stroked the rest of his length instead as he steadily started rocking his hips into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking god, I can’t believe I’m fucking your mouth right now,” Richie groaned. </p>
<p>     Eddie moaned in response and instead gripped his hips to try and make him move faster. Richie obliged, and held both sides of his face to shove down his length. He made sure not to push in too deep, and was happy not to hear a single heave or gag out of his friend. He stopped for a moment to pull out and rub the precum against Eddie’s lips and to give him a breather, but went right back to it once he did so. At first he was a little embarrassed to be so into it so quickly, but that faded when he noticed Eddie seemed to be just as affected by what was happening. His cheeks were flushed, and his brows were pinched with pleasure. He blinked up at Richie with hazy eyes, and that encouraged him to go faster. Eddie only moaned with approval, and squeezed him tighter with the hand stroking the other half of his length that didn’t fit in his mouth.</p>
<p>“You look so good with my cock in your mouth, baby. So fucking good,” Richie sighed. He pulled out completely and Eddie gasped for breath. Drool strung itself from Richie’s dick to Eddie’s lip, and more spit was surrounding his mouth. Richie wiped it up with his thumb and pushed it back into Eddie’s mouth only for him to close his lips around the finger and suck that too.</p>
<p>“Mmh…feels so good too. I like it when you fuck my mouth like that. So good,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Does it turn you on?” Richie asked grabbing his dick and spreading more spit across his lips. Eddie nodded eagerly and opened his mouth for more. Richie obliged and only pushed the head back in before pulling out for him to answer verbally.</p>
<p>“Yes…yes, I’m so turned on, Richie. I’ve never done it before, but I want you to fuck me like you fucked my mouth,” Eddie confessed. </p>
<p>     Richie cursed, and then glanced at his door. He looked at the time and then decided to quickly run over and close his door. Eddie whined at his absence, but Richie didn’t want them to get walked in on. They still had plenty of time, but he locked it for good measure before returning. Instead of stopping in front of Eddie again, he crawled onto the bed and pressed himself against Eddie’s back to feel up his waist and hips. Eddie hummed with approval, and then pushed his hips against Richie. He instantly shoved his hands under Eddie’s sweater, but couldn’t touch much before the ladder got in the way. He pushed the sweater up and then started kissing down the small of his back, and Eddie instantly started wiggling.</p>
<p>“Is this okay, baby? Does that feel good?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“Yes! Holy shit, that feels so good. I like it when you touch me like that,” Eddie whimpered. Richie grinned and then squeezed his hips.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do to you, Eddie-baby? Tell me and I’ll do anything you ask for,” he cooed and started pulling at the fabric around his legs.</p>
<p>“Mm…c…can you eat me out, please?” Eddie requested. Richie hummed and reached around to undo his pants.</p>
<p>“I’d love to do that for you, sweetheart. You really worked yourself up, huh? Letting me fuck your face like that. Now you want me inside you too? So fucking cute,” Richie went on while pulling down Eddie’s pants and boxers. Eddie whined and arched his back into Richie’s touch.</p>
<p>“Yes…mmh…wanted it once you mentioned it…couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me the entire time you were getting the Vaseline. I was scared you could see my boner the whole time, but you didn’t notice for some reason. You’re so fucking stupid,” Eddie rambled. Richie laughed at that, and started kissing his hip and over his asscheek.</p>
<p>“I was too busy trying not to get hard myself. You drive me crazy when you talk about dirty things. You’re so cute it sounds so hot coming from you,” Richie replied. </p>
<p>     He then fully grabbed Eddie’s ass and spread his cheeks to get a better view. He was so clean, like he always was, and Richie swore he was drooling over the fact that he was actually touching and looking at Eddie like that. He spit directly on Eddie’s hole, and enjoyed the little gasp that came with it. Then he lapped at it a couple times and smiled at the melting moan that came from Eddie’s throat. All the cute little sounds that escaped him only made Richie desperate for more, and he roughly sucked and laved at the sensitive flesh perfectly on display for him. He pressed the pad of his thumb on the slick muscle, and licked around it as he playfully pushed against it. He never pushed in, and he could tell it was driving Eddie wild before he even said it.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Richie! Oh my god, please…ahh…” he trailed off into useless whimpers and moans as Richie continued teasing his rim and pulling back every time he was close to pushing in.</p>
<p>“Do you want my fingers? You sound so cute. Can’t even finish your sentence, can you sweetheart?” Richie hummed. Eddie whined and pushed back against Richie’s thumb the best he could in his current situation.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes please! Fuck me,” Eddie gasped.</p>
<p>     Richie pulled his thumb away completely so he could wet it. Of course that made his friend cry and complain, but he didn’t have to beg for long before Richie returned it and slowly pushed the first digit inside him. His moaning paused, and the intrusion seemed to take his breath away. It took a couple thrusts back and forth before Eddie let out all the air he was holding onto and continued his blubbering.</p>
<p>“Ah! Fuck, why is that so good? Why is that so much better then when I finger myself?”</p>
<p>“I got you, Eds. Tell me how much you like it,” Richie encouraged. Eddie whimpered and pushed himself back again.</p>
<p>“So much…so much thicker than my own fingers. You’re fucking me so good, Richie. Fuck me more. Harder. Faster. <em>Richie</em>,” he cried. Richie groaned and kissed the small of his back again.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You want me to stretch you out? Get you nice and loose for my cock?” Richie panted. He was having a hard enough time catching his breath just watching Eddie move, but hearing his response was beyond hot.</p>
<p>“<em>Please! </em>Want you to fuck me so good. Please, baby, gimme more,” Eddie said. </p>
<p>     Richie groaned and then pulled his thumb out to rub his middle and ring finger against him instead. He dipped in to the first knuckle before looking around and grabbing the tub of Vaseline and coating them. They slipped in shockingly easily, and Eddie let out the hottest moan Richie had ever heard as he bottomed out his fingers. He thrusted a few times before dedicating more time searching for his prostate. Eddie seemed to appreciate a little bit of a break, but eventually jolted when Richie found what he was looking for. Once again he couldn’t speak, and Richie merely hammered his fingers in on that spot that made Eddie jerk and shake with each movement. </p>
<p>“Oh…<em>oh</em>…” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Do you like that, baby? Fuck, you’re shaking so bad. Don’t tell me you haven’t found this before,” Richie cooed with pity in his voice. Eddie shook his head and then finally was able to squeeze out a little moan.</p>
<p>“N…no…n-not yet…fuck,” he wheezed. Richie stroked down his back as he slowed his fingers to tease him. “<em>Fuck!</em>“</p>
<p>“You want another one?” Richie offered. Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes please…” he begged. Richie coated his third finger in more lube, and then gently eased it in with the other two.</p>
<p>“How’s that? Still feel good?” He asked while casually dragging it in and out. Eddie nodded started pushing his body back against him again.</p>
<p>“Yes…god, I can’t wait until you’re actually inside me. Want your cock so bad, Richie. You barely fit in my mouth, I want you to fuck me so fucking hard,” Eddie said. Richie moaned at the thought, and used his free hand to stroke himself a couple times.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love it when you talk like that. So cute. So sexy,” Richie hummed. Eddie whimpered and ground his hips back.</p>
<p>“Mmmh! Fuck…fuck me! Fuck me now, please. I need you inside me so bad. Please, Richie. Fuck me now,” Eddie urged desperately. </p>
<p>     Richie pulled out his fingers and coated his length in the melting lube leftover on them. He stood up on his knees and manhandled Eddie into the perfect position for him. The other man moaned in utter euphoria in response to Richie’s hands on him, and that made the first glide of Richie’s cock between his cheeks so much more satisfying. He rocked his hips between them a couple more times before Eddie started to push back, and Richie chuckled a little before taking the head and teasing his entrance.</p>
<p>“You want this, sweetheart? You want my dick, Eddie-baby? Want me to fuck you with this?” Richie asked while barely pressing into him. Eddie let out a pitiful whine, but Richie kept teasing him.</p>
<p>“Yes…yes! Yes yes yes, Richie. Yes! Fuck me,” he sobbed. Richie kissed his lower back, and then finally started to push in. Eddie gasped loudly, and then moaned even louder. Richie immediately started hammering his hips like he had been begging for the whole time, and groaned at how tightly Eddie squeezed around him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Eds, you’re so fucking tight. So hot around my dick,” Richie grunted. He held Eddie’s hips so firmly, and he thrusted into him so hard his skin was red and angry where it met Richie’s jeans.</p>
<p>“Fuck…fuck…ahh!…<em>fuck</em>…” Eddie croaked with each thrust. Richie pulled him back into them, and eventually kept himself still as he shoved Eddie’s body back for him.</p>
<p>“So cute…oh my god,” Richie sighed. He pulled him back especially hard, and they both froze at the sound of wood creaking. He looked up and noticed Eddie a little bit closer then he was before. “Did you—“</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you fucked me so hard you’re pulling me out of the ladder,” Eddie giggled. </p>
<p>     Richie laughed with him, and then pulled him back into his hips again. Eddie’s laughter was interrupted with another moan, and as Richie continued pulling him back his shoulders eventually slipped through the step. Unfortunately the force that was necessary to pull Eddie free sent them tumbling back into the wall, and Eddie nearly had the wind knocked out of him as he found himself sat a little too nicely on Richie’s dick. Thankfully there were comforting arms around him, but Richie was much much deeper then he was before.</p>
<p>“You okay, Eds?” Richie panted. Eddie struggled to catch his breath, but eventually nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah, it’s just…so deep,” he huffed and leaned his head back against Richie’s shoulder. Richie cursed and then gently pulled Eddie off of him. He nearly deflated once he was off, and instantly turned into jelly. Hanging off the step made him sore, and he was still in a weird half dressed state.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling? Did you wanna keep going?” Richie asked breathing heavy. Eddie nodded and laid himself down to pull at his pants.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you left my pants on. Now I have to wash this pair and put on new ones,” Eddie huffed. Richie chuckled and helped him out of the fabric before also helping him settle on his back.</p>
<p>“Should we take your sweater off too?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and then pulled it off. He then frowned at Richie’s clothes and then started pulling at those too.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you get naked? You’re so dumb,” he grumbled. Richie laughed again and let Eddie strip him too.</p>
<p>“My apologies. I was preoccupied with other things,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Don’t use me as an excuse. You had every opportunity to take our clothes off, and you decided to be lazy,” Eddie accused. Richie decided to kiss him instead of respond, and Eddie seemed shocked by that. He frowned when he noticed how wide his eyes were when he pulled back.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m so sorry, Eds. Was that—“ he was then interrupted by another kiss, and that easily led to a make out session.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Richie. You were fucking me so good,” Eddie cooed. Richie groaned and tackled him to the sheets. Eddie moaned, and then let him kiss all over his face and down his neck. He pushed his cock back inside him in one harsh thrust, and Eddie cried out in pure pleasure. “Oh <em>fuck</em>, Richie!”</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby. Love it when you say my name like that,” Richie cooed while grinding his hips into him. Eddie wrapped his arms and legs around the man on top of him, and continued spilling hot moans over his lips. He then reached down to stroke himself, and Richie did more thrusting instead. He moved his hand in time with Richie’s hips and let his eyes roll back as his body stiffened and heat spread across his body. Cum hit his chest, and he whimpered and cried pathetically as he came on Richie’s cock. </p>
<p>“Richie…oh shit…” he sighed. Richie continued fucking him until he hurriedly pulled out and crawled up to finish jerking off on his face. Eddie welcomed him, and opened his mouth expectedly. He smiled as cum hit his tongue, and felt some splash near his eye. He blinked up, and Richie made sure he didn’t touch his mouth since it was covered in Vaseline instead of actual lube.</p>
<p>“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot, baby,” Richie panted. Eddie nodded and used his own clean fingers to scoop up the cum and push it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“We should do this again,” Eddie decided while Richie was still coming down from his orgasm.</p>
<p>“We…yeah?” He breathed. Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Tonight…and again tomorrow. And then again after that,” he said. Richie chuckled and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Instagram: @gay_an_feral</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>